


Important Words

by heydoeydoey



Series: Everything 'verse [30]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heydoeydoey/pseuds/heydoeydoey
Summary: He’s known pretty much from the beginning that Kurt’s the only person he wants for the rest of his life.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Noah Puckerman
Series: Everything 'verse [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638469
Kudos: 19





	Important Words

Puck can’t help thinking about how far they’ve come in eight years. He figures that’s what anniversaries are for anyway, not that he’s particularly good at remembering them. He’s not sure why, exactly, but for some reason June 22nd never sticks in his head. He remembers today, but only because he’s got big plans.  
  
This June 22nd falls on a random Thursday, so when he wakes up Kurt has already left for the office, although he leaves a note about waffles on the pillow next to Puck. Puck wanders down into the kitchen and drops two Eggos into the toaster, already fighting butterflies over what he plans to do tonight. He’s been carrying the Hummels’ rings around with him for months, and it’s sort of surreal knowing he’s finally going to ask Kurt to marry him, especially since he’s known pretty much from the beginning that Kurt’s the only person he wants for the rest of his life.

After eating breakfast, he finally gets around to doing the laundry that he’s been putting off since he got back a few days ago. The Brooklyn brownstone doesn’t feel quite like home yet, since Kurt moved in alone while Puck was on tour and Puck’s still getting used to Kurt’s illogical organisation system.

He answers emails from his publicist, his agent, and his mother and messes around with his guitar for a while before it’s time to head into Manhattan and meet Kurt. He slides on sunglasses and pulls on an Indians cap as he’s walking out the door, since the last thing he really wants is to be recognised, mobbed in the subway and late to meet his boyfriend.  
  
Luckily he avoids all of the above and is waiting on the sidewalk outside the Vogue offices when Kurt steps out of the building.

“Look at you, going incognito.” Kurt grins, tipping Puck’s face up to kiss him. Kurt had one last growth spurt in college, putting him a couple inches taller than Puck.  
  
“Didn’t want to get held up anywhere.” Puck says, sliding his arm around Kurt’s waist. “Happy anniversary.”

“Mmm, you too.” Kurt says, slinging his arm across Puck’s shoulders and pulling him closer.

“I’ve got something pretty awesome planned.” Puck grins.

“Yeah?” Kurt asks, glancing over as Puck steers them down into the subway.

“Yup. How does you, me, ramen noodles and a movie sound?”

“Perfect.” Kurt smiles.

Puck and Kurt take their ramen seriously. When they were first living on their own, they started to get pretty creative when it came to all the different things you could do with ramen. Puck is a man of simple tastes, so all he does is melt cheese on the top of his noodles, but Kurt likes to fry an egg to go with his, and sometimes he adds vegetables.  
  
They curl up with their noodles in front of HBO On Demand and end up bickering about what movie to watch for longer than it takes to actually eat dinner. Eventually they decide on some psychological thriller Kurt has wanted to see for ages and Puck has been trying to avoid (so what if he doesn’t like horror movies? He’s still a badass), sharing a tub of Cherry Garcia between them. The movie ends as gruesomely as Puck expects, and he can’t help going and checking the door is locked.  
  
“Do you wanna put a pot of coffee on?” He asks when he gets back to the living room.

“You’re such a caffeine addict,” Kurt rolls his eyes, but he presses a kiss to Puck’s cheek before heading into the kitchen.  
  
Kurt is leaning against the island, waiting for the coffee to brew when Puck returns carrying a small box wrapped in silver paper. Kurt frowns at him, since they agreed years ago that anniversaries should be about spending time together, not about gifts.

“Just trust me on this one, babe.” Puck says, sliding it across the island and standing, anxious, while Kurt tears the wrappings off. It doesn’t matter that he’s twenty-five, he still opens gifts with the enthusiasm of a child and Puck loves it. Kurt holds the velvety jewellery box in his hand, confused.  
  
“Are you going to open it, or just look at it?”

Kurt sneaks a glance at Puck, and Puck sees the moment it dawns on him. He lifts the lid on the box and recognizes the narrow gold band instantly.  
  
“Noah,” Kurt breathes, tearing his eyes away from his mother’s ring to stare at his boyfriend.  
  
Puck had a whole speech prepared, considering he’s been carrying the Hummels’ rings around since the end of March, when the band was in Cleveland and he’d driven down to Lima to see Burt. Except he forgets every single word of it the second Kurt looks at him, and all he can do is blurt out, “I love you. Will you marry me?”

He figures it doesn’t matter too much, since those are the important words anyway, and Kurt is already nodding and crossing the space between them to kiss him.


End file.
